ever_after_high_roleplay_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Ever After High Roleplay Wiki
INVADED BY HOMESTUCK Welcome to the Ever After Girly Girls With Dolls Roleplay Wiki This is the Official Wika page for the best Ever After High group on ROBLOX. Mostly upcoming news about Ever After High, Homework for classes, and upcoming school events. Storyline The Ever After High storyline is based upon the children of famous fairy tale characters attending the eponymous high school, who are destined to follow in their p(WOOPEDY WOOPSTER I GOT A BOOPSTER COOPER)arents’ footsteps to keep their stories alive through generations, otherwise their stories will cease to exist. However, Raven Queen is unhappy with her destiny and wishes to write her own path. The school gets divided in ‘Royals or Rebels’ which is between those who know they will have a happily ever after and those with less favorable destinies or those who prefer the idea of writing their own destiny. Links: Group: http://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=958150 Game(Might Change): http://www.roblox.com/Ever-After-High-NEW-CAFE-place?id=147911428 List of trademarks for Ever After High that there isn't taken by a Official Gus Crumb™, Hilda Crumb™(I think Helga Crumb™ and Hilda are the same person but if not Hilda isn't taken Helga is), Alistair Wonderland™, Bunny Blanc™, Bunny White™, Cari Pillar™, Courtly Jester™, Isabella Beauty™, Isi Dawndancer™, Jillian Beanstalk™, Mouscedes King™, Nina Bella™, Rosabella Beauty™ (Note that some of these names may be dropped or changed). Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. ALSO WE LOVE TO PLAY WITH BOYS AND EAT CAKE WHILE GETTING PAID TONS OF MONEY FOR RACING ON CARS WITH SHOTGUNS BLOWING UP ZOMBIE BRAINS. THANK YOU. AND GOODNIGHT. Welcome to the New Boy Town Under EAGGWDRW. This is the new camp space. We peed on it to mark our territory. As you can see in the middle of parents: WOOPEDY WOOPSTER I GOT A BOOPSTER COOPSTER! Check out some youtubers I know even GIRLS will like. Actually there are none. Category:Browse Many ongoing gags, or "callbacks", occur in MS Paint Adventures. In addition to internal callbacks in each adventure, the later adventures (particularly Homestuck) sometimes also reference the earlier adventures. On a related note, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff was originally created with the purpose of being referenced in mind, as "the chief source of in-house memes" for Homestuck. Similar, but typically of a more serious and plot-relevant nature, are recurring themes. Gags in multiple adventuresEdit ; Auto-Parry : At first just a sight-gag in Problem Sleuth as Ace Dick does not so much parry as take the blow full on, it has morphed into a series of terrible puns in Homestuck universe, such as "Auto-Pastry" when John Aggresses his Dad; similarly, Rose "Auto-Perrier" and "Blotto-Parry" when she Aggresses her mother. Dave also later uses "Auto-Harley" against Jack Noir, and Vriska uses "Auto-Pirate" against the same. ; "Be the other guy" : A command used to semi-force the story to focus on another character. It was first used in Jailbreak (though not perfectly) and later appeared in Homestuck to make the story shift from Dave's perspective to John's. Also used for other characters. Also used in the Midnight Crew Intermission, where the command never gets the desired result. ; Busts : Typically placed in Problem Sleuth, busts are seen obstructing pathways, as Busts-R-Us is a Legitimate Establishment, and are constructed to look like several movie celebrities, most notably Ben Stiller, Owen Wilson and Snoop Dogg. A combination of busts has also been created: the Bowen Stilson Dogg. This gag made a lampshade appearance in a Homestuck page as Dirk attempts to exit his room. ; Colors and units of distance : Black Inches first appeared in Jailbreak, and is referred to multiple times in Homestuck, such as Clubs Deuce's smut magazine (a parody, as it here refers to licorice). Snowman's whip bears the same name, and the most powerful ability of the Queen's Ring, the Red Miles, is also a reference to the magazine. Bec Noir has also used a variant of the Red Miles, presumably called the Green Miles, or at least the Green some unit of distance. Homestuck also features the Yellow Yard, and Dirk's auto-responder has used the phrase "Blue Leagues". Aranea described the serpentine mating forms of adult cherubs as "green aus" (astronomical units). ; "Dear, sweet, precious X" : "First used" on dear, sweet Sonhearst, when Ace Dick Auto-Parries a bullet for him. More properly used after Sonhearst becomes Bathearst. : First used in Homestuck to refer to Calliope's juju, and later applied primarily to dear sweet precious dear DEAR Fefeta, usually by Roxy. In Openbound part 3, one can also examine dear, sweet, beautiful, dear, precious, sweet, sweet, dear, sweet HORSEAPONI while controlling Horuss (#neigh). In A6A6I4, John recovers the dear, sweet, precious ring of ghost life . ; "First, be the X. Second..." : A command that first appears in Jailbreak. In Homestuck, Rose is instructed to be the pony and either trample or follow Mom. John is instructed to be the hat and find dad. ; Flip the Fuck Out : Occasionally a character in Problem Sleuth (or, some instances, in Homestuck) will Flip the Fuck Out. Weasels from Problem Sleuth mainly do this when they get agitated. ; "Fondly Regard..." : Since Godhead Pickle Inspector refuses to do anything other than "Fondly regard creation", many commands are given that use a word that sounds very similar to "creation", such as crustacean or cremation. His rule seems a little loose, as GPI does fondly regard some crenellation, although it certainly could be considered part of his creation. The same may apply to his beloved children. In an extra, GPI actually obeys a command to "Fondly regard donation", but of course that's non-canon. Bucking the trend a bit, Wayward Vagabond holds a certain appeal for the desert night over Exile Town. Gamzee and Jane have each fondly regarded the miracle of a new beginning. John has been known to do this to Nanna 's ashes. ; Gay porn : Oftentimes, Hussie will slip in some gay porn. Most notable is Hunk Rump. It does not appear in Homestuck, but the Smuppets can be a sort of replacement, as well as Equius's fine musclebeast nudes. However, Hunk Rump does make an appearance on the Homestuck Vol. 9 cover art, as one of the cards held by Jake. ; Haunting refrains : When musical instruments are present in a scene (string instruments in particular), a command to play a haunting refrain is often chosen, and accompanied by a simple flash video. This actually originated in Problem Sleuth, when PS was commanded to play a haunting tuba refrain. However, he refused, because the tuba in question was encrusted with filth from years of neglect. ; "Punch in snout to establish " : Ace Dick is prone to expressing himself through violence, and tends to exert his Emotions in this fashion. Oddly enough, it usually results in him gaining allies. Recently ported to the Midnight Crew Intermission in Homestuck. A salamander in S ACT 4 > contemplates punching the Heir in the snout to accomplish... some purpose, if he ever meets him. Also referenced here. ; "Retrieve arms" : Based on the fact that character arms are often not drawn when by the character's side. This command is often the first command given to a new character when they appear. This is a pun based on the word "armaments", i.e. weapons. ; "This is incredibly..." : In Problem Sleuth, several of Pickle Inspector's actions have been described in this manner. It has also been seen in Homestuck more than once, including in the Midnight Crew intermission. A common specific variant, "This is incredibly silly!", usually involves jousting, but occasionally doesn't. ; "Throw down hat in disgust" : A command common among the male characters in Problem Sleuth establishing their disgust in recent events. It doesn't matter whether they are good or bad, nor how much they try and resist, or even if they are alive or not, sooner or later the hat will fly! This gag was extended to Homestuck, as well as the Midnight Crew Intermission. Jane recently threw hers down in such disgust that she managed to level up as a result. Her hat appropriately shares in the glorious spoils. ; Weapon/Object Duality : Weapons in Problem Sleuth may be exchanged with something else, also known as an innocuous double, often when it's most inconvenient. The next frame typically gives an explanation of why it's ridiculous to think the character ever had such an object in the first place. This extends to the Midnight Crew in Homestuck, who keep all their items as decks of cards, and even appears briefly in Hivebent as Kanaya's weapon. Later it's revealed that Lrd English's Cairo Overcoat and cane both also have innocuous double. Or more accurately, the cane is the (relatively) innocuous form of his actual weapon. ; "What pumpkin?" : The appearance of pumpkins, which originated from Jailbreak. As pumpkins are rather elusive, it's often very difficult to actually tell if there has ever been one in the room. This may have been caused by Jake, who appearified several pumpkins after discovering his Transmaterializer. ; "X has been slain." : This has been used numerous times in Problem Sleuth and used twice in Homestuck. ; "X: Land already" : Similarly to the above, this is used in Problem Sleuth and Homestuck to switch perspective to another character. In this case, one who has been falling, usually while other characters have been the focus. Has been used for Problem Sleuth (here and here), Nervous Broad (here), Hysterical Dame (here), John (here), Jade (here), Tavros (here) and most recently Roxy (here). ; "You become... My God... YOU BECOME... X." : Followed by complaints about imagination and how you'd somehow harm your own (or someone else's) imagination in the face. It was applied to Ace Dick here when he combined himself with his alternate selves, and later applied to the Draconian Dignitary here when he put on the Ring of Orbs Nofold. ; "YOU (VERB) THAT (NOUN) THIS INSTANT!" "YOU COULD NOT/CANNOT DO IT. YOU COULD NOT/CANNOT (VERB) THE (NOUN)." : This cry of rage and/or its frequent companion failure have so far appeared four times. It was first uttered by Ace Dick while playing a game of Hunk Rump: The Gathering. In an attempt to get Problem Sleuth to hurry up and finish his turn, he begins to urge PS to tap the ass card. In its second appearance, Hearts Boxcars tries to get a doubt-filled Tavros to get up and kiss Vriska. When Tavros refuses due to his inability to stand up, Hearts Boxcars flips out. Later, Bec Noir demonstrates his his inability to kill Jade, due to the loyalty he inherited from Bec. Most recently, Doc Scratch has commanded the Handmaid to "render herself in a more symbolic manner this instant".